Siempre
by Bea1258
Summary: Escucho a Hana-chan parlotear acerca de todos los deseos que tenía en mente, Gou sonrió, ella solo tenia uno.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Deseos de Tanabata, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

 **Siempre**

.

.

 _Le dolía, estaba ardiendo y era probable que fuese mortal._

 _El incontrolable impulso de llorar crecía con rapidez sobre su pequeño cuerpo, el miedo y preocupación oprimen su pecho, sabía que iba a morir. No puede evitar llorar._

 _Llora porque su rodilla está sangrando, es probable que se desangre hasta perder la conciencia; o tal vez su corazón salga por ese nuevo orificio en su rodilla._

 _Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas acompañadas de sollozos que parecían iban a ahogarla, causando que todo a su alrededor se nublara._

 _No fue sino hasta que sintió una mano cálida acariciando su cabeza acompañada de un suave "tranquila Gou" que trato de calmar su respiración y su llanto._

 _Alzo la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, pertenecientes a su hermano mayor, lo miro con esperanza._

– _Onii-chan…. ¿Moriré? –_

– _No Gou… es solo un rasponsito. – observo a su hermano sonreír con confianza, y entonces se sintió tranquila._

 _Pero eso no evito que siguiera llorando, que no se fuera a morir no significaba que pudiera volver a caminar._

 _Su hermano la miro con curiosidad, probablemente tratando de adivinar los miedos de su hermana. Y le sonrió, con aquella forma tan única que lograba tranquilizarla y darle ánimos al mismo tiempo._

 _Fue entonces cuando Gou empezó a respirar con normalidad, los sollozos continuaron pero en menor grado. Estaba segura de que podía confiar ciegamente en la palabra de su hermano, al fin y al cabo, él ya tenía diez años._

 _Ya tranquila, su campo de visión poco a poco se fue expandiendo; pudo ver a Sousuke y a Kisumi detrás de su hermano mirándola con preocupación._

 _Sumamente avergonzada, enterró la cabeza en las piernas de Rin; rogando que Sousuke no creyera que era una cría llorona._

 _No, cualquier cosa menos eso._

 _Rin, al notar la claro incomodidad de su hermana suspiro, miro de reojo a sus amigos, ellos comprenden y se alejan lo suficiente, entonces el pelirrojo mayor sonríe, sin pensarlo mucho se voltea y le ofrece la espalda a Gou._

 _Luego de algunos malabares la pequeña pelirroja ríe al sentirse en la altura, y Rin comienza a caminar con dirección a su hogar no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos._

 _Ya a medio camino, las risas de ambos pelirrojos resuenan por toda la calle, Rin corre a todas las velocidades, de un lado a otro._

– _Onii-chan… ¡te quiero!_

– _¡Yo igual Gou! Por eso siempre te cuidare._

 _._

* * *

.

El problema, piensa Gou mientras se esparce un poco de brillo en los labios frente a su espejo, es que el sueño que tuvo no sale de su mente, no, se corrige, fue más bien un recuerdo, tan lejano que es increíble que continúe en su cabeza. Con un suspiro se dice que tal vez, extraña demasiado a Rin; hace casi un año que no lo ve en persona.

Y es que no importa que lo vea cada semana por Skype, no porque no es lo mismo que tenerlo en casa y poder colgársele como la hermana menor que es, aunque sabe que si su hermano llegase a regresar le faltaría tiempo para ir a ver a Haruka-senpai. Pero así por lo menos ella tendría la seguridad de que estaba ahí, con ella, de que si algún chico le coqueteaba su pelirrojo hermano seria de los primeros en enterarse.

Con tristeza levanto la mirada y cuando miro al espejo este le regreso la visión de unos ojos carmesí; si había algo que le gustaba de sí misma a Gou definitivamente eran sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre y hermano, que le hacían sentirse irremediablemente unida a ellos; cuando su padre murió, Gou era demasiado pequeña como para realmente sentir pena, por lo tanto no sentía la necesidad de sentirse conectada con él, su padre se había convertido en un borrón café en su memoria, si no fuera por las fotos que su madre guardaba celosamente en su habitación, no sabría cómo fue su padre.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no le haga falta, o que no extrañe su risa, que es una de las pocas cosas que ella realmente recordaba de él.

–¡Gou! ¡Ya es tarde deberías…– el repentino grito de su madre le hizo pegar un salo, luego frunció el ceño con molestia.

–¡Es Kou! ¡Madre! ¡No entiendo que pretendían padre y tú al jugar de esa forma con nuestros nombres!

Un suspiro cansado se escuchó afuera de su habitación, señal de que la discusión en realidad era bastante vieja.

–¡Gou! ¡Tu nombre es Gou! ¡Deberías aprender de Rin, el ya no se queja! y apresúrate jovencita, Hana-chan llegara pronto.

–¡Que ya no se queje no significa que le guste!

Escucho los pasos de su progenitora alejándose, Gou se permitió suspirar, su madre tenía razón, Hanamura no tardaría en llegar y ella todavía tiene que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, se mira bien en el espejo, asegurándose de que su cabello este perfectamente peinado, que su yukata esté en su lugar y sobre todo que el poco maquillaje que tiene se note solo lo suficiente.

Sale de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina, su madre había dicho que si le ayudaba con la comida podría quedarse más tiempo en el festival; como siempre, pasa frente a la antigua habitación de su hermano, aun puede recordar lo mucho que la molestaba por escuchar música a demasiado volumen, el papel color melón entre sus manos se arruga un poco, de verdad lo extraña.

Cuando llega con su madre comienza a ayudarla mecánicamente, un tanto sombría, y no es que habitualmente sonría demasiado mientras cocina, pero generalmente entablar conversación con su madre es lo común.

Por eso, cuando siente la mirada interrogativa de su madre no se sorprende y se limita a encoje de hombros. Pero claro, no sería su madre si no insistiera.

–Gou… sabes que me puedes decir las cosas ¿verdad?

–Sí, madre.

El silencio reina por algunos segundos y Gou reza porque su madre decida darle su espacio, al final la pelirroja mayor suspira y decide cambiar el tema.

–Y bien, ¿ya sabes cuál será tu deseo?

–No creo que sea bueno decirte…

–Uhm… Rin seguramente se sentirá solo en esta fecha, es su festival favorito, sabes que es un romántico… cuando era pequeño siempre me pedía que le contara la-

–Él se fue porque quiso, nadie le obligo.

La mayor miro sorprendida a su hija, luego sonrió con entendimiento y poso una mano en el hombro de la menor, para que quedaran frente a frente.

–Yo también lo extraño, ¿Sabes? Y mucho.

–Ya lo sé – murmuro por lo bajo. – Pero no es lo mismo, yo lo extraño más.

–¿A si? ¿Y cómo es eso? Yo soy su madre, lo tuve dentro de mí, siento más su ausencia.

–Exactamente, eres su madre. –soltó mientras miraba con cierta resignación el suelo. –Tu viviste muchos años sin el…. En cambio yo, desde que recuerdo, siempre ha estado ahí, conmigo. Aunque se fuera a Australia… nunca pasaba tanto sin regresar.

La pelirroja mayor permaneció callada, Gou continuo con cortando las verduras, consciente de que por el momento su madre no tendría con que debatirle.

.

* * *

.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, cosa que aseguraba el encuentro de los amantes festejados.

Gou Matsuoka caminaba entre el gentío, Hanamura a su lado parloteaba acerca de los chicos lindos que se cruzaban, Gou le seguía la conversación, ansiosa por encontrar buenos músculos.

Y hablando de buenos músculos, sintió chocar contra un pecho fuerte y sintió su cara arder, pero cuando levanto la mirada la vergüenza se transformó en asombro al divisar los ojos aguamarina, y la sonrisa amable de Sousuke.

–Sousuke-kun… No sabía que habías regresado.

–Gou – saludo el aludido –Nos dan algunos días libres por las festividades.

–uhm… debieron dejar venir también a Onii-chan…

Sousuke alzo una ceja, escéptico, la pelirroja frunció el ceño, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo se dio cuenta de que Hana-chan ya no estaba a su lado, miro a todos lados, buscando el castaño cabello de su amiga y lo encontró unos metros a su izquierda, su amiga parecía querer esconderse junto con otras compañeras que la miraban con aprobación y le mandaban porras, su rostro adquirió el tono de su cabello al darse cuenta de lo que sus amigas pretendían, aun mas cuando fue consciente de que muy en el fondo les agradecía el gesto.

–Parece que tu amiga te abandono… – El chico suspiro como recordando –No te preocupes, te acostumbraras.

Gou no pudo evitar reír ante eso. –¿Lo dices por Onii-chan?

Y comienzan a caminar juntos, Gou hablar acerca de cualquier cosa y Sousuke la escucha atentamente, al final, comenzaron a hablar de las clases de Sousuke en Tokio.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con Nagisa y Rei, y para sorpresa de todos, menos de Sousuke -al fin y al cabo el también regreso unos días de Tokio-, con Haruka y Makoto; después como si fuera una cliché, un cliché muy bueno, razona Gou, Momo y Nitori no tardan en aparecer. Incluso Kisumi se les acerco un par de veces.

La pandilla está reunida, piensan todos, solo por un momento; sin embargo, todos saben que les falta un pelirrojo, la mirada triste de Gou y el rostro en puchero de Nagisa lo demuestra.

Cuando el momento de colgar los papeles al bambú y Gou escribe lo que ha tenido en mente todo el día.

Entonces, cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo, celebrando el encuentro de los amantes, los bambús en la tierra comienzan a arder y con ellos todos los deseos escritos; algunos que fueron pedidos desde el fondo del corazón, con miedo, algunos materiales y otros imposibles.

" _Por favor, que Onii-chan regrese pronto"_

Gou sabe perfectamente de que tipo es su deseo; suspira, aun con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sousuke puede ver de reojo a Haruka-senpai mirando con demasiada intensidad su bambú ardiendo.

Gou suspira, feliz.

Ahora lo sabe, no es la única que ha deseado el regreso de Rin.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me gusta mucho la relación de Gou y Rin, no se asfixian pero se cuidan 3

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Pero díganme ¿Que les pareció?

 **Bea~**


End file.
